1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-closing hinge. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-closing hinge of the concealed type which may be installed between the frame and wooden door of a cabinet such as a kitchen cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,585, granted Sept. 17, 1974 to Anderson. This patent discloses a concealed self-closing hinge of the type in which a spring-pressed element engages an edge of the hinge knuckle to urge the cabinet door toward the closed position.
A drawback of some prior devices is that they have required voluminous recesses in the rear surface of the door and have not afforded sufficient support to the door. The hinges, in other words, have been disposed in recesses in the door so ample that the doors have readily worked loose and exhibited considerable play.